A Series of Sonnets
by Oratorio
Summary: A collection of sonnets in no particular order - and a work in progress. Requests welcome!
1. Colours

**A/N: **This is a technical exercise in writing to iambic pentameter and with the correct rhyming pattern. As always, any feedback is welcome. All characters and environments belong to BioWare.

* * *

**Colours**

.

Skin burnished bronze, with lines of silver hue;

Deep olive eyes reflecting bitter pain;

The power of his aura burning blue,

Fired by the need to live without his chains.

.

His ice-white hair falls soft across his face,

A contrast to his muscles, lean and sharp.

He wields his sword with power, strength and grace

And loves the same: all passion, heat and heart.

.

The token round his wrist is crimson bright,

Red as the city streets where many bled.

He wears it to remind him of that night,

The night he gave, and took, and feared, and fled.

.

He loved her then, a fighter tough as hide.

He loves her still, is always by her side.


	2. Mercenary

**Mercenary**

**.**

Death walks among the dusty city streets,

She deals it out to every foe she meets.

Night cloaks her daggers as they sink in skin,

This is a battle she intends to win.

.

The blood runs crimson over cobbled stone;

The bandits die – as do we all – alone.

She sneers a curse at any who fight back

And soon they too succumb to her attack.

.

The cries of bleeding men assault her ears

As now their leader stands to meet her blade

She shows no mercy, not a shred of fear

And sends his soul forever to the Fade.

.

Gold in her pocket, scarlet on her knife,

And so she works to create her new life.


	3. Return

**Return**

.

Though this is what I wanted, I am scared.

Your skin beneath my fingers feels so warm,

Your presence is like dreaming given form,

And now you're here, I feel so unprepared.

.

Your eyes are still reflections of the sky,

I lose myself within them once again.

And how I try to vanish my old pain –

Forget about the way you made me cry.

.

I hold you tight and brush your lips with mine,

I touch your face and see mine in your eyes.

Your kiss, more potent than a vintage wine,

Now strips me bare of armour and disguise.

.

The last time that you left tore me apart,

To lose you now would surely break my heart.


	4. The One

**The One**

**.**

Soft hair, warm lips, skin sunkissed, pink and wet.

He tastes of sand and salt and ocean spray

Breathe him in – hot leather, musk and sweat

A touch of spice, a hint of new-cut hay.

.

He feels robust against her, lithe and hard

His heartbeat fast and strong, his arms like steel

His beauty is beyond the songs of bards,

She almost can't believe this man is real.

.

Green eyes intense with fervour, want and need.

And all for her: she trembles at the thought.

Her voice is weak and shaking as she pleads,

She knows she's found the one thing that she sought.

.

She's killed for coin, been hurt in many fights,

But never felt so nervous as this night


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

.

She never looks my way; it seems to me

That all I am is just a tool to mend.

To trail along behind them and to be

A useful way of healing up her friends.

.

I see the way she looks at him, that cur,

The rabid dog pretending he's a man.

He wouldn't know how to take care of her.

He'll never love her the same way I can.

.

Her heart will break, I know it for the truth.

If I were any better, I would speak.

She merits more than someone so uncouth.

He's like a monster, nothing but a freak.

.

Her strength and beauty are what I adore.

If only it were me her heart ached for.


	6. Tranquil

**Tranquil**

.

The sun will rise and then the night will fall.

I spend my time upon a market stall,

Day after day there is the same routine;

Fine cloth, fine fabric, all fit for a queen.

.

The dresses come in many different hues,

Rich red, moss green or deepest royal blue.

A counter to the colours of the town.

The streets of grey, the walls a dirty brown.

.

All this means nothing now, the passing days,

The colours in the world have seemed to fade.

No more I laugh at sunshine, dance in rain,

I do not cry, I don't react to pain.

.

The only sun I understand is here

Marked on my face. No hate, no love, no fear.


End file.
